HraktElebrach the Dremora Episode One
by Seffdestuctiv
Summary: Following the ambition of a Dremora turned Daedric Prince. Categorized into episodes. His name is Hrakt-Elebrach, and he has a mission. DISCLAIMER: The oblivion material within is not mine, save some of the characters.


Hrakt-Elebrach, a Valkynaz, was charging his entire unit to Nirn, but some things weren't going right.

First, his entire unit was completely demoralized by someone they called 'The Hero of Kvatch'. Second, this one was present in this skirmish. The Kvatch Scourge, as the Dremora called him, was invading the previously sealed off Oblivion, and this was his last stand. But this time, Hrakt-Elebrach had a contingent of Storm Atronarchs as his bodyguards, and an archer unit of Markynaz was his. Hrakt-Elebrach was also a Lord, and was approaching the end of this incarnation. His territory was too unmanned.

"Markynaz Unit, string your bows!" Hrakt ordered. The all-female unit strung their bows with the cursed arrows of the Dremora. A small Nirnish unit had infiltrated his realm, and were slaughtering his lesser Daedra. His Scamp units were virtually extinguished, the Clannfear were retreating, and the Churls were all gone.

"Fire!"

The Nirnish unit had no chance to defend themselves. They fell to the ground with arrows sticking out of their faces or hearts, and the Markynaz re-strung their bows.

"Lord Hrakt! We are almost overcome! This would be your last chance for a last stand!" said one of his subordinates, his last Caitiff.

"Full charge. Annhilihate these Nirnish scum. They have no idea what they gotten themselves into. Archer Markynaz, draw you weapons, and show these mortals what they are up against. They should have left us alone, but they had to open a gate. Now, they shall pay."

Hrakt-Elebrach had been the first squad sent out to battle the Nirnish threat. Ever since Mehrunes Dagon had been defeated, no portals had been opened, save this one, and now he shall make the mortals pay, and take Lord Dagon's place. The Aedra were nine, and the Daedra were fifteen. By the Laws of Divinity, the number of Daedra must be double of the Aedra, and that left three spots open. Hrakt-Elebrach was certain on obtaining one.

He had an idea. Absorb a Grand Sigil Stone into himself, and he would gain impossible power. Most Dremora would not survive such an endeavor, but Hrakt-Elebrach was above most Dremora. He would survive. He must, for a mortal Seer woman fortold he was to become one of greater power than possibly imaginable. She provided a good meal afterwards.

"Alton-Mrakrunihlt! Bring me the Sigil Stone!!"

"But why?" dared to question the inferior Kynval wizard.

"I will flay your immortality off of your pitiful bones unless you comply!"

"Yes sir..."

The impudent Kynval had worked hard to attain his level, but would quickly lose it if he did not bring the item soon. As long as the Sigillium Sanguis or a Dremora carried the Sigil Stone, the portal would remain open. Hopefully the Kynval would not be attacked on his way here.

Hrakt-Elebrach elected to take mental control over Alton-Mrakrunihlt. The Sigillium Sanguis was found easily, and he had Alton remove it. Then Hrakt-Elebrach's vision went black.

"Figures, I have to do it my damned self!!"(A.N. no pun intended!)

Hrakt-Elebrach found the problem. The Kvatch Scourge had slain his minion.

"Mortal, do you have any idea what you could be possibly getting yourself into?"

The Dunmer Cyrodilian agent was armored in a golden holy armor, and yet radiated evil energy. "Dremora, I shall vanquish you, then feast on your blood!"

"Foolish mortal vampire, I shall devour your soul. You shall know no peace even if you escape. I shall haunt every one of you footsteps. I curse you now with the Daedric Curse. Wherever you go, the agents of Oblivion will follow you, and when you die, your soul shall be brought here to be tortured for eternity."

The Dunmer Vampire only responded by drawing his golden longsword.

Hrakt-Elebrach drew his soul-stealing Great Daedric Longsword, a gift from Mehrunes Dagon before he was slain.

Holy and Malevolence energies were clashing each time the swords met. Both combatants fought with only one sword.

An overhead swing was the last move the foolish vampire made. Hrakt kept the sword in the air with his superhuman grip, and then stabbed his sword into the Dunmer's abdomen, puncturing the holy armor like a tin can. The soul stealer sword stole his considerably strong soul, and fed itself. It was sure to be content for quite a few lifetimes.

"Now, for my moment of ascension."

Hrakt-Elebrach took the Great Sigil Stone into his hands. He could feel it pulsating with power with the intensity of a hurricane. Concentrating his mental energies on the Sigil Stone, he noticed it welcomed the absorbtion.

Overflowing with strength, he was transported to the Great Plane of Oblivion where all the Daedric Lords were waiting to welcome the replacement.

"Congratulations, Hrakt-Elebrach. You are the first Dremora to ascend. Let me be the first to welcome you. Your plane of Oblivion is contained through that portal. It is adjusted to your mental state." welcomed the crazed Lord Sheogorath.

"Congratulations are in order, Lord Hrakt-Elebrach. You must now aquire a shrine in Nirn to be fully accepted." explained Lord Jyggalyg, the Daedric Prince of Order.

"I am Lord Hrakt-Elebrach, tha Daedric Prince of hate, thunder, and fire!" he realized.

"And I am Lord Dunval Ervano, the Daedric Prince of blood, war, and vampires."

Hrakt Elebrach turned to his left, and saw the Kvatch Scourge standing in his Daedric Prince glory.


End file.
